Crash Landing (Part 1)
by Pineapple Angel 14
Summary: When the TARDIS crashes suddenly on a desolate, deserted place and Rose is injured, will the Doctor be able to bring her back home in time? AND, though The Doctor assures himself that he is fine...is he really? Rated to be safe. Better than it sounds! ANGST! WHUMP! TenXRose pairing! My first posted DW story! ENJOY! Sequel now posted as a SJA-DW crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody! PineappleAngel is back with more amazing angsty stories of all! This is my very first posted official Doctor Who story! It will be two long stories, with multiple chapters...I will be uploading the entire thing soon, because I have already almost completed the story, and I will be posting it now, afterwards, when I know it can be done! :) **

**I hope you all enjoy the story, and be sure to read and ****review!**

**PS: Thanks to pineapplegirl123, PaddySimcoxSmiles, and Khaleesi221B for your continued support and viewing! :) Without further ado...here we go! **

With a smile, the Doctor adjusted the knobs and buttons on the TARDIS' core. "Where to now, Rose?" He glanced to her.

"Oh…I don't know…" She looked to the side, averting her eyeline from her companion. She had hoped he remembered. She had hoped he would try making the occasion special. After all, it was just about time for a special anniversary."

"What? You don't want to go anywhere special? It _is_ our 2 year traveling anniversary tomorrow, you know…What? You didn't remember? I'm hurt!" He gave her a playful smile and wink.

She laughed. "I didn't forget silly! I thought you did!"

"Me!? Forget a date! I've been alive a long time, but I never forget dates! I _am _a Time Lord, after all…"

"Well then, maybe not forget…maybe just get them mixed up a bit…"

"Mixed up!? I never get mixed up! I know how to control the TARDIS beautifully, if I do say so myself…I never go anywhere I don't want to, or any time I don't want to. I can control all of it!" He gave a confident nod.

She stifled a laugh. "Oh control it can you? How about the time we tried to go back to a concert in the 70's, and we ended up meeting Queen Victoria! And directions? Oh my… What about the time you took us to New York…but wait! It wasn't was it?" She smirked.

"Fine, fine...point taken! But I wouldn't have forgotten it, Rose! I mean, the founding day of London? Yes, probably. The day I saw my first TARDIS? Eh…maybe… Your mother's birthday? Definitely wouldn't remember that one! But, this is whole years of traveling with you! We've been through a lot Rose, you and I… quite a lot.. SO, anyway, Where'd you like to go?"

"Oh, I don't know…somewhere special, I guess…last year, when we picnicked on that beautiful planet, what was it called again? Tet-tetr.." She stuttered.

"Tetradorimitislilitiliphopus!" He responded.

She showed a questioning smile. "Yeah, that…" They laughed. "It was just lovely.. beautiful out under the stars. But I don't know this year…maybe…just….home?"

He nodded with a knowing look. "Home it is then! To London! Sit back, relax, and we'll arrive shortly!" He glanced down at his suit. "Oh darn it…where'd that darn jacket go…"

"You left it in the cupboard room, upstairs!" Rose replied.

"Quite right, my dear…quite right! I'll be back down in a minute!" He raced up the stairs that led to the next level of the TARDIS.

As he busied himself in the massive garment room, she glanced at her phone, for a moment. Suddenly, there began a lot of loud, massive sounds like crashing and storms. The TARDIS shook recklessly, bouncing all over and turning up side down, and then back again. The Doctor and Rose shouted in complaint to the rumbling and were tossed around like rag dolls. Finally, the box roughly crashed into hard ground, with a loud explosion from the core of the TARDIS, sparks flew across the main corridor.

Muttering angrily to himself, the Doctor shakily stood, trying to keep his feet steady. "What happened! What are you doing to us now!? Rose?" he called down. "Rose, do any of the screens show anything?" He waited a moment for a response, then rushed down the stairs. "Rose? Rose, are you alright?" He glanced around the room, then stopped short when he saw her. "Rose!"


	2. Chapter 2

At the other side of the circular room, she lay crumpled against the wall, on the floor, unmoving. She made no utterance, or movement. The Doctor covered the space in a second, and fell to his knees next to her. "Rose?" He said almost in a whisper. He shook her shoulder gently. No response. "Rose, darling, it's time to wake up now. Rose?" He lifted her into his lap, terrified. He felt her neck for a pulse, and was relieved to find one.

He carefully checked her for further injuries, but could only find one spot on the back of her head that had a large lump already.

After several minutes without her waking up, he set her back down, and stood. He took in the screens and readings given from the center of the TARDIS. He checked the maps and data thoroughly and began talking, a bit to himself, but thought of it as talking to Rose. "Well then. Seems like we've crashed on some sort of moon or something…seems safe enough…the heart of the TARDIS had a power failure. It'll come back, but it'll take a bit to power up enough to get you back home...let's see.." he calculated carefully and typed a few numbers into the computers. "It's going to take 2 days. We've got two days up here before it restarts…that is after I take care of this.." He opened a section of the center, so that the heart of the TARDIS showed out, brightly. He didn't look into the light, but he could tell it was dim. He reached out and pulled out the remaining shiny crystal. He took in a breath, and shakily exhaled, not ready for what he was about to do. "Ah, it'll be alright, Rose…I'll be alright…won't take that much off my life…will it? How much does a Time Lord have to give to power the TARDIS?" He again figured in the screens. "Ten Years…well…that's not too long. Almost 1% of my life. Not that much, surely.. It's alright…won't hurt…just take a bit of power…" He imagined her responding with a question, and responded himself. "You see, to let the TARDIS charge, it has to run on a greater supply than what it has now, after it failed…and the only energy strong enough is a bit of the breath of a Time Lord. It works like a charm…at least I hope it does…never tried it before. It should power the crystal and then charge the ship! Oh well…let's have a go at it then."

With a quick glance to Rose, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and gently blew out the stream at the glowing piece. It glowed much brighter afterwards. With a sigh of relief, he placed it back into the heart, and sealed it off. With that problem resolved, temporarily, he turned his attention back to Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, he had her settled on her bed, resting, but still unchanging. She had not yet roused, or shown any signs of life. The Doctor sat uncomfortably by her bed side, unable to sit still. Every few minutes, he would get up, pace, grumble to himself, then sit back down again. Finally unable to stand sitting there with her in the silence, he left the room, and headed into the main room of the TARDIS. He checked the screens and displays, and walked to the door. Softly and cautiously, he opened the door and stepped out.

Outside, the sky was dark and full of stars. The air was crisp and cool. It was cold and rocky on the surface of the planet like land mass, and it was beautiful. The Earth was visible far into the distance, a blue and green shining ball, slowly turning. There were no signs of life around them. With a sigh, the Doctor sank down, and sat in the doorway to the TARDIS. He took in the beauty around them.

"Oh Rose…it's lovely, you'd think it was beautiful…If we have to be stuck, this is certainly a wonderful place to be stuck in. How I wish you could see it…" His words trailed off and his eyelids became heavy. He drifted off, thinking of his Rose.


	4. Chapter 4

She was screaming, screaming in terror and pain. He couldn't stop it! The Doctor looked frantically around him and shouted at the terrible alien creatures to stop hurting her, but they refused to comply. He tried to run to her, but he couldn't move.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTIRMINATE!" cried the Daleks quickly surrounding his beloved companion.

"NO! ROSE! Run!" The Doctor screamed, but his voice came out a whisper.

He watched as she backed away slowly, then turned running, but too quickly came to a wall. The barrier stopped her advance and she turned back around, facing her attackers. They surrounded her, the 5 Daleks, and all the time shouting their vile chant. Her eyes were full of terror and fear, but that multiplied as she looked at him. Her green eyes widened in ultimate shock as they bore into him, or rather, what was behind him. Very slowly, The Doctor turned his head to see it, but he stopped when smooth, strong arms grabbed his own arms and yanked them behind him.

The Doctor caught a glimpse of a strong, bulky creature holding on to him. But the creature did not move. Instead, he looked past the Doctor, as if waiting. Suddenly, it was clear what he was waiting for.

"The Doctor! You will be DELETED! DELETE! DELETE!" 4 Cybermen came from all sides and moved faster than a normal speed, up to the restrained Doctor. At the same time, the Daleks crowded closer to Rose.

"Rose Tyler! The Doctor's companion! You will be exterminated! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The blue light in the head Dalek's eyepiece narrowed and focused on her.

"DOCTOR!" Rose let out the terrible cry, screaming out in pain for help.

"ROSE!" Wait a minute…The Doctor thought. He suddenly realized that the last shout, his own shout, was at a normal volume, it was not a whisper anymore! He opened his eyes to see unfamiliar blue dusty rock beneath his feet. His front was in the cold, of a world, but his back was in warmth. He stood shakily and shook himself completely awake. Now he remembered. On the moon! Outside the TARDIS. With Rose…Rose! The Doctor thought of his ailing companion and feared that a bit of his horrid recurring nightmare might be true. He raced through the TARDIS, back to Rose's bedroom, and stopped quickly at the door. Gently, he opened the door and crept inside.

With a sigh of relief, he saw that she lay in the same place on her bed, unmoved. However, something had changed. He brightened the lighting and saw that her pallor had paled. Her cheeks were white and her face was damp. The Doctor flew to her side and gently lifted her into his arms. "Rose? Rose darling?" But again, there was no response. Her body was hot to the touch and she felt frail and weak in his arms. Her breathing was rapid and shaky. Shifting her weight, he took out his watch to time her pulse, but was startled by finding that 12 hours had passed, during his sleep. They had been here for 1 whole day. After that realization, he did take her pulse, and was surprised by how unstable it seemed. It was offbeat and shaky. He peeled her eyelid open and studied her dormant eyes.

"Oh Rose…What am I going to do…" he sighed. He sat back, quietly studying her, as he thought aloud. "You know…that's very very odd for me to have drifted off like that. I rarely sleep, and when I do, it's short naps…unless I'm in a healing state or in the days following regeneration. But here, I fell asleep for 12 hours...It couldn't have been a normal healing trance, because I haven't been hurt, and I was dreaming…I almost never dream! The last time I dreamed, I'm sure you weren't even born yet! But this, it was a nightmare, Rose. There were Daleks and Cybermen, all waiting to kill us. And you woke me up. What is it, Rose? What do you need!? You must've needed something!" He stood with a groan and angrily stormed about the room. To another, he would have appeared angry, possibly at her, but in reality, he was guilty and angry at himself for letting his closest friend be hurt.

After a moment, he sat back down again and took her hand. He caressed the cool white hand in his own and brought it to his cheek. "I'm sorry…it's alright now. I've got you…you're safe now. I'll do all I can for you Rose. It's all my fault….I should have been able to control her. I'm so so sorry…Rose…." With his lips gently brushing the back of her hand, the Doctor felt his eyelids suddenly grow heavy. He sank forwards, slumping on the edge of the bed, next to his Rose. And the Doctor slept again.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening his eyes, the Doctor found himself in a cold gloomy place. The sky was grey and foggy. He glanced around and saw seemingly endless rolling green grassy hills, dotted with cold stone monuments and small earthy mounds beneath them. He gasped quickly when he realized he was in a grave yard. The Doctor's mind flashed through the many possibilities of how he could've ended up there, and why he was there, but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud sob, followed by a comforting murmur. He turned, and couldn't believe what he saw.

A short distance away, a woman and a younger man bent over a fresh grave. The woman threw herself over the grave, sobbing and shouting angry words at "the evil man who took her baby". The younger man, who also seemed to be crying, shushed her and caringly escorted her away, gently pulling her close. As they neared, the man looked up into the Doctor's eyes, with hate. The woman also looked up and shouted. "YOU!? How dare you show your face around here!? It's your fault she's gone! You took her away from me! My Rose…"

"No! Wait…" the Doctor stood speechless as they walked past him and he realized who they were, Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith. He turned his eyes back to the grave and fell to his knees in horror.

The freshly carved gravestone read, "Rose Tyler; Born 1986; Died 2007". Suddenly, more words appeared after the death date, similarly as words would appear on psychic paper. The new words read… "and it was YOUR FAULT".


	6. Chapter 6

With a heaving gasp, the Doctor jolted awake, with sweat covering his entire frame. "Rose!" He mumbled loudly. Shaking himself more awake, he readjusted to his surroundings and realized he had fallen asleep at her bedside, holding her cool hand.

While he had been sleeping, the face of his companion had grown even more pale, and her vital signs were still diminishing. Her hand felt cold and clammy.

"No…Rose…" he whispered softly. He blinked back the hot salty droplets forming in his eyes. _No_. He thought. _No, I won't let this happen._

He then checked his watch again, and found that 6 more hours had passed. It would still be nearly the entire day, before the TARDIS was ready to fly…but maybe there was something he could do about that. With a thoughtful nod to himself, he stood and entered the main console room. He again opened the section of the engine where the living crystal was. Now, many of the areas around it were also showing life and energy, but he again took out that small crystal.

"Alright, come on girl…give us enough to go home…" He took a deep breath and blew another glowing breath onto the object, creating a bright and brilliant shine. Quickly he slammed it into it's compartment. "that should do it…get us home a lot faster.. Took another 10 years though…at least...feel kinda weak now…I…" The Doctor spoke to himself, before becoming incredibly deprived of energy and falling into a heap on the floor. Before he passed out, he was able to mumble directions to the TARDIS. "Take us home….take us home…"


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor was jarred awake by the rough wheezing noise of the TARDIS' brakes, as she materialized at the corner, by Rose's apartment building. He staggered to his feet, with a sense of urgency and rushed to the door. He opened it and stumbled out into the sunlight. He sighed a sigh of relief when he saw that they were finally in the right place. Shaking off a flash of queasiness, he made his way back to Rose's bedroom and staggered in. After checking her pulse once again, he gently lifted her, in his arms and made his way, through, the TARDIS, and out to the door. He stopped when he heard a voice calling nearby.

"Doctor? Rose? Doctor are you in there?" Jackie raced around the corner and inquisitively circled the blue box.

Dreading the encounter, but knowing it was inevitable, the Doctor steadied his nerves and stepped out of the TARDIS, carrying Rose.

"Doctor!" Jackie greeted, then realized her daughter in his arms. "Rose! Doctor what've you done!? What's happened to my Rose!?"

The Doctor interrupted her. "Jackie, call and ambulance, Rose had been hurt. She's unconscious. Now go!"

After a moment of angry hesitation, Jackie conceded and pulled her mobile from her pocket and stepped a few steps away. At that moment, Mickey came running from the other direction shouting.

"Doctor! Rose! I was right! I thought I heard it! You're back!" He stopped short when he saw the Doctor gently lowering Rose onto the pavement. "Rose? Doctor what's happened?"

The Doctor stood and looked him in the eyes. "Mickey, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Mickey interrupted, "Yeah! I'll bet you are! And you're gonna be a whole lot sorrier! Now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"The TARDIS crashed! She fell, I had nothing to do with it!" He insisted.

"NO! This is all your fault! I KNEW this would happen! You did this, you…you…Alien freak! You promised you'd bring her back safe!" with that flash of anger, the furious young man drew back a coiled fist and let it fly into the Doctor's face. The Doctor stumbled, but did not fall. However, after the first punch, Mickey was overcome with a burst of energy and flung himself on to the Time Lord, fists blazing. After several painful seconds, the Doctor was able to throw Mickey off of him, just as the ambulance was arriving.

The medics rushed out of the ambulance and after a few moments of explaining that was a close to the truth as possible, the Doctor allowed them to take Rose away. Within a few minutes they were gone, and on their way to a hospital with her. Mickey stormed away, to collect his car, but as he left, he gave another angry glare to the Doctor as he passed. The Doctor rubbed his bruised face gingerly with a shaky hand and gave a deep sigh.

Jackie passed by him, as well, on the way to her car, also ready to follow the ambulance to the hospital, however, as she passed him, she stopped and turned to him. "Are you alright, Doctor? You said that old ship of yours crashed, and that Rose was hurt, what about you, are you alright then?"

Astonished at her care towards him, he gave a small smile. "I guess I'll be alright…it's Rose that we should be worrying about…I'm so sorry Jackie…I should never have taken her away from this planet! From her home… What an old selfish fool I am!"

With mixed emotions and tears in both their eyes, she placed a comforting hand on his arm and replied, "No, though I never thought I'd admit it…it wasn't selfish…and it wasn't just you…it was the both of you…and it was love. You needed her, and she needed you; you both completed each other and I can see it in the eyes of both of you! Now, come along Doctor, I suppose even you could use a lift sometimes!"

He slowly followed her, still shocked by her kind reaction, when he had been expecting a ball of rage from her. He stopped as they were reaching the car, and called to her. "Jackie?"

She turned to him, a bit annoyed. "What is it now, Doctor?"

He flashed the only smile his battered face would allow. "Thank you…"


	8. Chapter 8

At the hospital, Mickey, Jackie, and the Doctor arrived at the same time. They rushed, together, to the Emergency ward and requested information. A young nurse told them to wait in a small waiting room, to the side, and assured them that information would be supplied as soon as they were done examining Rose. The anxious group of three nodded and went to sit. However, as Jackie and the Doctor wished to sit quietly as they waited, thinking, Mickey, who was still hot with anger turned again to the Doctor in rage.

"Why did you have to take her Doctor, huh? She was happy, WE were happy, and then you had to come and spoil everything! I knew this would happen but the two of you just wouldn't listen, would you!? I'll tell you one thing Doctor: if Rose makes it through this, and you'd better hope she does, I will never let you near her EVER again! Do you hear me? NEVER! And if she doesn't come through this…well then you'd better run to that little ship of yours and you'd better keep running and never even come back to this PLANET, cause I will find you! And I'll do so much worse to you than the job I did on your face back there in the alley!" at this point, Mickey was shouting and had grabbed the Doctor by the front of his suit, glaring coldly into his eyes. The waiting area around them had grown silent and a few orderlies nearby looked on the verge of either intervening, or calling the police.

The Doctor swallowed hard and spoke in almost a whisper. "I understand…I am so sorry Mickey…I know you love her, and I'm sorry, I am, that she was hurt…and consider your anger right now…it's not even a fragment of how angry I am at myself right now… I should never have come here…should never have taken her with me… I'm sorry…"

Looking into the Doctor's eyes, Mickey could tell he was speaking the truth and almost let his anger melt, but simply let go of his suit and muttered quickly, "I can't stand the waiting…just ring me when I can see her, Jackie." And with that, he swiftly left the ward.

Jackie addressed the Doctor. "Now look, Doctor, don't listen to what he says. He's upset and confused…we all are…Of course I'm upset, and worried for Rose, and yes, even angry that this has happened, and at some point, I might have blamed you…but I can tell, in how you look at her, and she looks at you…you love her, and I know you would never hurt her in any way, and I know this was not your fault. So, you stop blaming yourself for what's happened and be strong for what's coming. Alright, love?"

With a small, guilty smile, he nodded and muttered, "alright.." Together, they sat and waited for news.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: hullo my dear followers, fans, friends, and fellow nerds, authors, and Whovians...I hope that covers everybody! Just a quick author's note before we get started with today's chapter! SO, this is the last chapter of Part 1! wow! so quick! time sure flies don't it? ;) ok. now... Part 2 is mostly written...it will be roughly 6-7 chapters in length and will be a crossover with...well...it'll be clear with "what" at the end of this chapter. The connection to "the other show" is only slight, and I ASSURE YOU, any Whovian who is currently reading and understanding this story will be fine reading it! So, the big question is... if I post it as a crossover...will you all be able to find it? I could just write it as a Doctor Who story and just like "tag" the other show..but I'd like to post it as a crossover. PLEASE RESPOND! I really need to know what to do! SO, if you are reading this story and enjoying it (or not!) then please send me a review when you have concluded your reading, and tell me how you think I should post part two! **_

_**thanks again to all of my lovely fellow writers who have been helping me on this, and to those of you who are reviewing, I thank you...I can't name everybody, but to name a few of my best supporters, I need to thank: Pineapplegirl123, Proud2Bbookworm, Khaleesi221B, team Leo leader, and PaddySimcoxSmiles. Also...I haven't put in a disclaimer to this story, so i guess now is a good time to state the obvious: I do not own Doctor Who, any of the characters in it, the TARDIS...or David Tennant...unfortunately.. ;) Doctor Who belongs to...well...whoever...I guess the BBC. And the TARDIS I guess belongs to the Doctor! ANYWAY...without further ado...I give you...DOCTOR WHO!**_

Over an hour later, the same nurse came into the waiting area with a chart on a clipboard. She glanced around and called out, "Family of Rose Tyler?"

Jackie and the Doctor stood and were motioned to come over to the nurse. Jackie eagerly asked, "How is she? Is Rose alright?"

"Please sit," the nurse motioned for the pair to be seated again, and they followed the command. "Now, I am Nurse Raymond, and I've been assisting in the care of Rose. Dr. Hartman is in charge of her case, but he is not available at the moment, to speak with you. Rose suffered a massive head trauma and we believe she is suffering from a severe concussion; however it is tricky to tell with head injuries, especially if the patient is unconscious. A concussion on a normal level is not usually an altogether life-threatening ordeal, but we are concerned at the length of her unconscious state. Her breathing and heart rates seem a bit slow and unsteady, so we've put her on some precautionary life support systems to fall back on, just in case. Again, as the amount of time a patient with head trauma spends unconscious increases, the greater risk there is for permanent damage, or death."

"Can she make a full recovery?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, yes, sir, theoretically she could wake in a few hours, and be completely back to normal in a matter of days…but again, she could become comatose for a long period of time and wake with severe brain damage, or not wake at all….I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't give much of a promise either way, right now…just hope for the best."

"When can we see her?" Jackie pleaded.

"Family members are permitted to visit with the patients, but I'm afraid anyone outside of immediate relation is prohibited from entering." Nurse Raymond responded.

"I'm Rose's mum!" Jackie quickly answered.

The nurse gave a nod and then turned to the Doctor, "and you sir? Are you of relation to the patient?"

"Um…yes…I'm her…." The Doctor hesitated. "Brother…"

Unfortunately, in that moment of hesitation, Jackie took it upon herself to answer for him, and as he uttered, "Brother" she blurted out "Husband!"

The nurse gave a puzzled look and glanced between them, questioningly. The Doctor and Jackie shared an annoyed glare and hesitantly glanced back to the young woman, to see her reaction. "I-I'm sorry sir…but you'll have to wait out here…sorry…ma'am?" she gestured for Jackie to follow her.

As she headed to the door, Jackie turned to look at the Doctor standing helpless at the chairs. "I'm sorry, Doctor…I'll find a way for you to see her.. it'll be alright, I'll keep you posted. I'll give Rose your love!"

With that, the Doctor was left alone. As he trudged the opposite direction, his world suddenly lurched again, like it had on the TARDIS, when he was trying to check on Rose. He felt sick, tired, and weak. He suddenly became aware that his aching nose was bleeding from one of Mickey's punches, when a single drop of red crashed down and plopped on to the white tile below his feet. Leaning heavily against the walls, the Doctor stumbled out of the hospital and waved over a taxi. When a taxi pulled up next to him, the Doctor fell into the back seat and after thinking for only a second he ordered the driver where to take him. He knew it would be rude and troublesome, but he was sick and he knew he couldn't make it back to the TARDIS, so he mumbled, "Number 13…Bannerman Road…Ealing… quickly…" with that he tumbled over, in a deep sleep, on the back seat.

The driver turned around and looked at his collapsed passenger and considered taking him inside the hospital. "Hey, mate? You alright?" He then mumbled to himself, "can't get involved… I'll just take him there, let them take care of him…he's probably just drunk or something…" The man turned back to the front and pressed his foot on the gas pedal headed for the Doctor's destination: 13 Bannerman Road, the home of none other than Sarah Jane Smith.

_END OF PART 1_

_-To be continued-_


End file.
